What Hurts the Most
by MinatsukiSoul
Summary: After a nasty breakup, Kairi has a breakdown. She decides that it is her goal to win Roxas back. But how can she achieve that goal when he is with another girl? A girl that is p e r f e c t for him. Things just got a whole lot harder. ROXIRI RoxasKairi Indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue

**W H A T H U R T S T H E M O S T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. Period.**

**Summary: After a nasty breakup, Kairi has a breakdown. She decides that it is her goal to win Roxas back. But how can she achieve that goal when he is with another girl? A girl that is _p e r f e c t_ for him. Things just got a whole lot harder. **

**W H A T H U R T S T H E M O S T**

**Prologue (EDITED)**

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

Worry.

Rage.

Shock.

Betrayal.

All these emotions swelled up inside of me, I think I might have exploded. I sat in the open area of the famous Paopu Park, hopelessly. I had so many questions running through my mind, each of them without an answer or an answer that elluded me.

What had just happened?

What did I do?

What did he mean by "The spark that was between us was put out"?

What's going to happen now?

So many questions, very little answers. I sighed. I continued to sit in the grassy area by the children's playground, doing my best to avoid the stares I was receiving from the kids and their guardians that passed by. I felt fresh, hot tears form in my eyes, begging unceasingly to be released.

But I couldn't cry. Not in the condition I was in. I over-cried myself, and if I tried to release the tears, I wouldn't be able to. It's like, you're trapped inside a cage, and you have the key to the lock, but when you try to free yourself, you can't.

I know, it's a weird way to describe it, but I don't think there's another way. But that's not the only reason why I can't cry.

About half an hour ago, I lost the most important thing in my life.

Roxas.

Just saying his name, or even _thinking_ about his name was painful. It was so painful that I had the urge to jump off a cliff and die. But, I have so many things to take care of. If I die, who'll take care of my younger sister, Garnet?

I mean, sure, my older twins, Xion and Yuffie, can take care of her, but Xion's off in college on the other side of town, and Yuffie is hosting Ninja Camp in Twilight Town.

No.

I wasn't going to die just because _he_ broke my heart. This is all too much. I'm thinking about suicide, and _him_, while I should be processing the scene that had happened before my very own violet-blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Roxas, my long-time boyfriend, and I were walking by the duck pond, holding hands. I felt like I was the happiest girl alive, just seeing his face was enough to lighten my spirit for eternity. Had I realized that in a few minutes, all that happyness inside of me would burn in an inferno, full of misery and depression.<p>

We stopped midway through our trek to watch the smaller kids feed the ducks, and then we continued to walk. We walked past the dog area, through the picnic area, and then we arrived at the children's playground. Halfway through, he came to an instant halt, making me stumble a bit, as I wasn't expecting that. He looked down at the grass, before looking back at me with a worried look on his face.

I titled my head a bit, waiting for him to speak. He didn't speak, though. The aura that I felt around him, it wasn't the friendly aura I was used to. It felt a lot more, _unsteady_ and _dangerous_. When I felt the aura darken more, I had a sudden premonition that our date would be ending soon. After about a minute of silence, he spoke with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Kairi, we need to talk."

Those words; they meant trouble. I didn't like those words. No one does. Never in my life, have I ever heard those words come out of Roxas' mouth. Not once. Fear soon took over me as his eyes darkened just a bit. I took a step back, and in response, he took a step foward.

"Kairi, we need to talk." Roxas repeated once more. His hand reached out for mine, but I slapped his hand away and took a few steps back. He did the same as before and walked towards me. "What about?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. He looked up to the sky for about ten seconds before returning his attention to my shaking body, frowning slightly.

"About us. Kairi, I know this is going to strike you hard, but... I think it's time we see other people."

Not those words. I recognized these words. Those were the exact same words that came out during a break-up. All my friends have had their break-ups, and we'd eat ice-cream while watching movies where the males break up with their girlfriends, and the females would cry and then strike back at the end. I've watched so many break-up movies that I know that exact phrase by heart.

But, was he really going to go along with this? I didn't think so at the time. But he did. And I knew, without a doubt, that he wasn't turning back anytime soon.

"Kairi, I'm breaking up with you."

There. You heard, right? _Those_ words. That's when I felt the hot tears that had already formed, stream down my face endlessly. Suddenly, the atmopshere around me seemed to have gotten colder, and I had chosen the wrong day to wear my favorite pink dress with the many zippers, not to mention that I was also in a white tank top.

I had already seen this coming when he said "Kairi, we need to talk", but I didn't expect it to hit me so hard. So hard that it made me stagger a bit, before I became unsteady again and had to lean against a tree for support. Roxas picked a lavender-petalled flower from the ground, and handed it to me. And out of rage, I snatched it from his hands, and stomped on it ferociously. I lost my balance once more, but I quickly caught my balance once more, though I still needed the tree's support.

After I stepped on the innocent flower, I promised myself that I would never, ever do that to any flower ever again. I turned my attention back to Roxas, who took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Kai." He mumbled, sheepishly. Some of the parents, teens, and kids already had their attention on us, which would explain why his face turned a light shade of red. And he should have been embarrassed because there's a lot more coming. But, at the moment, I really didn't care if he was embarrassed or not, I just wanted him to tell me it was all a joke, but those words never came out of his mouth.

Not once.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Roxas." I replied harshly, before whipping my head around so that I was no longer looking at him, but at the mashed flower that I had rudely stomped on, "and don't call me '_Kai_'."

"Kairi..." He mumbled once more, as he reached out to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled with rage, turning my attention from the flower I stomped on, to his face that read GUILT. He didn't have the right to touch me. Especially in the mood that I was in. But he grabbed both my arms and yanked me towards him. It wasn't the soft and gentle touch, but the rough and firm touch.

"L-let me go, you jerk!" I struggled to find my way out of his grasp, but I failed miserably. I already felt fresh tears forming again, and I released them as I closed my eyes, telling myself that this was all a dream and none of this is happening. Too bad it wasn't a dream. It was _reality_. "Not until you hear me out." He said through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep me in his grasp. I shook my head and tried to release myself once more, only to have his grasp harden. I yelped in pain.

"Roxas, that hurts!"

His grasp on my arms hardened, but then softened when he realized that he was hurting me without intentially meaning to. He cupped my left cheek gently and wiped away the tears that continued to stream unceasingly.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." I mumbled something, but he didn't quite catch it. He pulled me closer and gave me a long, warm embrace. I sobbed into his shirt, not caring that I was getting it wet. "I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to. But, hear me out, please?" I stayed quiet and continued to sob quietly. He sighed and continued anyway.

"I really didn't think it would hurt you this much, but, I thought it was our time to part... I met someone else about a two weeks ago. She understands me perfectly. You and I, we had much in common, but she just, I feel like we're perfectly matched. When I first started dating you, I felt chemistry. But now, I feel like the spark between us was put out. I took a few days to decide that maybe, we should see other people. I'm sure that there are plenty of other fish in the sea." He said, gently stroking my hair. I continued to sob quietly into his now-wet shirt.

I had the urge to slap his hand away, and slam him into a building or push him off a cliff, or anything, but I decided against it. This would probably be the very last time that I would feel his gentle touch. To be in his arms. To hear his soft voice.

And then he started eyeing some slutty brunette girl that walked past him, which pissed me off to no end. That's when I snapped and broke free from his grasp. And then I did something that he hadn't seen coming.

I slapped him. HARD.

I used all of my strength to make sure that I left a mark that read 'Kairi slapped him hard right here and she never wants to see his sorry ass _EVER_ again'. And I did. There was a dark bruise from his cheek that almost reached his dull eyes. He stumbled back a bit, and for the first time, I thought that I actually saw _rage_ in his eyes as he reached up to touch his cheek.

And I also said something that I never thought would be coming out of my own mouth.

"Roxas Strife, I _hate_ you! And I never want to see your sorry ass _ever_ again!" I yelled once more, angrier than before. This attracted the attention of _several_ people at the park. And with that said, he quietly murmured "Watashi wa, Kairinode, moshiwake arimasen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I blinked in response. With a depressing smile, he slowly nodded and left the park. And after several minutes of sobbing and picking the petals off of flowers, I had realized something.

I had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

_Roxas_

I guess nothing really does last forever.

But, there's no time to cry myself out again over a breakup. If I learned anything from those cliche break-up movies I've watched, it's that there's no time for crying, because in the end, the girl _always_ wins. And with a confident and gallant expression on my face, I wiped the remaining tears from my face, and stood up from the ground. I finally knew what I was going to do.

So watch out, Roxas Strife. You may have thought that making me cry was one thing, but there's another thing coming your way.

_Revenge_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Should I continue? **

**I have no idea to why I actually posted this. I know it might seem rushed at some points, but I had some things to attend to. This is unbetated, so yeah, if you find any mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them! :) So, uh, this is only the beginning, and there will be more. ****There is still plenty to come. And the characters are around the ages of 18-21, so I might have some adult themes later on, but for now, it's rated T. Just a little warning, though there won't be much smut, as some people don't like reading lemons. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the prologue, and I hope you look forward to more. _Reviews are deeply appreciated_, and _if you have any questions, comments, feel free to PM me_. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to chapter 1. :)**

**-R o x a s L u v s C o ok i es :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Girlfriends

**W H A T H U R T S T H E M O S T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. Period.**

**Summary: After a nasty breakup, Kairi has a breakdown. She decides that it is her goal to win Roxas back. But how can she achieve that goal when he is with another girl? A girl that is p e r f e c t for him. Things just got a whole lot harder.**

**Chapter 1:** Girlfriends

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kairi, face it; you can do better than that jackass!"<p>

Six.

It had been six months since Kairi last saw and heard from _him_. Six long and depressing months. And what did she do during these past six months, you may ask? You wanna know? Do you? Well here it is: _Nothing_. Nada. Nanimonai. Niente. Rien.

Yup. Nothing. Was it fun for her? Hell _yeah_ it was.

Not.

After the _incident_, she arrived home, and a few hours later, her invisible cry-box overfilled itself with tears and she ended up over-crying myself once more. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Well, you get the idea. Even if she said that she wasn't going to cry any more, she cried anyways. At the moment, Kairi had just finished over-crying herself for the upteenth, with her best friend Selphie standing outside her bedroom door, demanding Kairi to let her in.

And Kairi wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Kairi, you better open the damn door or I'm... I'm bringing in the _Big Guns_! Ven, go get Sora and tell him to get the hell down here and to stop eating our chocolate pudding supply! And where the hell is Riku!" Selphie pounded her tiny fists against Kairi's bedroom door once more. Kairi chuckled darkly and continued to stare up at the white ceiling of her bedroom that was lightly decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars that shone a light green at night.

All white. Plain white. There was nothing exciting about white, Kairi thought to herself as she twirled a piece of her auburn colored hair with her index finger.

If she could have been a color, she'd be Carnation Pink or Aqua Blue. Why? Well, most of her friends, along with _him_, would tell her she was quite a doll with her time-stopping, violet-blue eyes and her stunning, silky red hair, along with her body, and that the color carnation pink suited her well. Kairi would tell them they were bluffing, but they'd shrug it off and continue as if nothing had ever happened. Aqua Blue because of the way that _he_ broke her heart, Kairi didn't dare think she could ever be the blossoming Carnation Pink ever again.

Oh god, tears are starting to form again, Kairi mumbled quietly to herself.

One thing Kairi had developed during her breakdwon, was the urge to suddenly hit someone square in the face, or anywhere. But it made her feel guilty whenever she caused harm to someone, so she would break something else, something with no soul.

Irony? Yes, as she had hit _him_ on their last and final date, feeling no guilt whatsoever.

So Kairi sat up instantly as she felt the fresh tears stream down her fair-skinned face, and quickly grabbed the flower vase that was on her bedside drawer, and threw it at the wall from across her. Did it feel good? Sort of. At least it somewhat calmed her down.

"Kairi, you asked for the Big Guns, well, you got your wish! The Big Guns are coming for ya! _Riku_, get down here and break this. DOOR!" Selphie screamed through the door once more, and began kicking the door several times before Riku's nochalant voice broke through and Selphie's kicking came to a halt.

"You called?" Riku's gentle yet rough voice called out.

"BREAK DOWN THE DOOR! NOW, I _COMMAND_ YOU!"

"Why? When you broke up with Tidus last year and had a breakdown, which, by the way was the most amusing breakdown I've ever seen, Kairi never asked me to break down your door so she could help you. In fact, she waited patiently outside your door. So why I should start now?"

"Well, for one... your friend could be dying in there!"

".. Um... The hell?"

"I-it's possible! She could have dehydrated herself from crying too much, and she could be on the verge of dying! Yuna, Paine, you two agree with me, right?" Selphie practically screamed, hopeful that at least one of her friends would agree with her. To her luck, no one did.

"Er, sure?" Came Yuna's unsure voice.

"...Whatever." Paine. Kairi had instantly recognized Paine's bored-out-of-my-mind tone from anywhere.

"Urgh! Fine, I'll do it myself! Does anybody have a broom, or a possible solid pole?"

"I have a pole!" Riku said after a nervouse chuckle. "Really? Where?" Selphie's excitement rang through her high-pitched voice. "At a Strip Club downtown." Riku chuckled once more, mixing with another male voice Kairi couldn't identify. Selphie began growling, making the boys that were laughing, quiet.

"Don't you dare mess with me, Big Buns, you too, _Chocolate Porcupine_!" Selphie hissed, "I have a high-heeled boot, and I'm not afraid to use it! I'll hit you two in places where the sun _never_ shines!" Kairi heard growling. And something hitting the wall. Then came the screaming. And more screaming. More screaming. Something hitting the wall once more. A cry of pain. Two cries of pain. And laughter. Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Kairi sighed depressingly as she leaned against her bedroom door. She was feeling... so depressed. Like, she could burst out crying any minute. Like a bomb. You don't know when it'll go off. She looked over to the broken flower vase she had thrown, and hopefully wished that the vase was Roxas's face.

_Oh shoot! I just said his name!_

Kairi's eyes widened at the thought of something, _And here come the tears._ Hot and fresh, new tears started streaming once more, making her eyes sting a bit at the sudden contanct. Kairi quickly tried to rub away the new tears with the sleeve of her aqua blue night gown that she hadn't changed out of since the incident.

"In Strawberry body lotion..." Selphie had started a countdown on the other side of the door, firmly holding a broom with both her small hands.

"Again, the hell?" Riku asked, obviously confused, while there was some whispering in the background that Kairi had heard, but couldn't quite identify. She shook her head and moved back to her bed, where she layed down on her stomach, her face dug inside her fluffy, white pillow she had stained with tears.

"I like counting by using make-up, duh! Girls like me do this sort of thing, ya know? But if I must, I'll count by using numbers. Anyways... In 3... 2... one, CHARGE!"

There was a large crash that could be heard from Kairi's room. Yuna and Paine, who were sitting on the couch playing Sudoku, stood up at the sound of wood hitting the floor and a loud crash when it hit their ears.

There, standing on top of a broken, wooden door, stood Kairi's cheerful and energetic friend Selphie in a pair of white, glittering boots, a pair of expensive bootcut jeans, brown leather jacket that would gleam in the sun, a white button-up blouse, and a brown berette. She turned her head around to her right slowly, and immediately beamed at the sight of her friend.

She dropped the broom onto the door, letting it make a small thud, before hastily running towards her depressed friend. Selphie plopped next to Kairi on the bed, and sat down cross-legged.

Kairi didn't move.

"Ohmygosh, Kairi! Playing hard to get, hmm?" Kairi's brunette friend smirked slightly, before shaking Kairi gently.

"See, this is why you shouldn't mess with _Sel_-phie." Riku's nonchalant voice stopped Selphie's shaking, Selphie turning around to smirk at him playfully. Kairi opened one of her eyes slightly to get a better look. Riku stood on top of the door, holding an ice pack to his badly bruised right cheek, while his left hand was also holding an ice pack to his left eye. He scanned the room silently with his working eye, before sighing.

The one thing that only confused Riku was the power that Selphie held. How could such a _small_, not-so-innocent-looking creature like _her_, have so much force to break down a door? It elluded him everytime Selphie broke something. A mystery that the universe could _never_ solve.

Sora, another one of Kairi's best friends, hopped eagerly next to Riku, eating a cup of chocolate pudding, not bothering to wipe the rest of the chocolate pudding that was smudged on his face. Kairi let out a small giggle at the sight. She had known Sora since her diaper days, and ever since, Sora always had some kind of addiction to chocolate pudding.

He could eat chocolate 24/7, and never get tired of it. It was weird to everyone, the fact that he was always spotted eating chocolate, but Kairi had known Sora for a pretty long time, and she never once judged him. Not even when his hair grew a lot more, and his spikes were everywhere.

Sora, on the other hand, had developed a crush on Kairi, but never dared to tell her, as she was with Roxas at the time. He, too, went through 'the Depression', but came back out happy-go-lucky to support his friend and her boyfriend.

"Ohmygosh, Kairi, look at youself! Your hair is sticking out everywhere, just like Sora's! It's so... so spikey!" Selphie gasped out loud, dramatically. She pulled Kairi up to a sitting position, to show everyone else what she was referring to. Riku's eye widened a bit, and Sora tugged at one of his spikes to confirm, before digging into his pudding cup once more.

Selphie then turned back around to face the redhead with a small frown. "You even have bags under your eyes, and your eyes are all puffy and red! Kairi," Selphie puckered her lips, and shook her head in a disapproving motion, "red, puffy eyes are unattractive!" Sora began snickering, but stopped as soon as Riku elbowed him in the gut. Selphie had tried to touch the bags under Kairi's eyes, but said girl slapped her hands away.

Selphie shook her head once more, and turned to the boys. "You guys, I'm gonna need you to leave. I have a lot of work to do on Kairi, and we need some girl-to-girl time."

"Heheh.. girl-to-girl time..." Sora snickered quietly, but loud enough for Riku to hear. Riku elbowed him once more, only harder. Sora winced at the sudden pain, letting out a loud "ow!" in response.

"Sora!" Riku roared quietly, much like a hiss than a roar. Sora lowered his head as he left, Riku trailing behind him as he treated to his cheek and eye.

"Sorry..." Sora apologized sheepishly. As soon as the pair of males left, Selphie eagerly jumped up from the bed, and ran over to where she was supposed to slam the door shut. Selphie soon remembered that she had broken the door, and shook her head. She picked up the wooden door from the lavender-colored carpet, and gently placed it out by the Victorian-styled hallway. She ran back to Kairi's bedroom, grabbed the redhead's wrist, and dragged her all the way to the end of the hallway and into the bathroom.

Kairi sat down on the toilet, (after putting the toilet cover down, of course) while Selphie brought out her iPhone and started talking to someone through the phone.

"Hello? Anybody there?... Oh, hey Yuffs! I have a number 34 blue crisis going on... Er, yeah, we'll need tons of those, and like, about five bags... Yeah, call Rikku now, and everyone else! Alright, be here in an hour. Alright, love ya too, sweetie! Buh bye!" Selphie finished her talk, and pressed the red 'end call' button on the screen. Kairi widened her eyes as Selphie gave her a smirk. Selphie opened up one the drawers under the sink, grabbed a pair of scissors, and snipped them in the air.

"Meanwhile, I have some work to attend to."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, it's Tidus calling. Just wanted to say that I feel really bad about leaving you guys at the park yesterday. Had some important friend-meeting, and well... yeah. Selph, could you please tell Kairi that I left her some of her favorite flowers with her sister? I know that she hasn't come out of her room, so I was kinda hoping you could drop by at Xion's dorm and bring them to her. Oh, and Yuffie stopped by today, saying she was back from teaching Ninja Camp! She's staying over at Rinoa's place, so stop by and say hi... And pick up your phone, I really need to talk to you! Well... that's it. I guess I'll see ya some other time?...P.S, I still want the key to my apartment back! I-<em>

_beep!_

_To delete this message press-_

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Hey, it's Yuffie, open the door, pwease!"

Selphie turned her head around at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She jumped up from the couch in the living room, and eagerly ran to open the door, jumping over Riku who was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Riku called after her after she had kicked him in the face by accident, but Selphie ignored him, not bothering to apologize for bruising him.

Yuffie stood on the other side, smiling happily while holding several paper bags in her hands and listening to her iPod that was tucked inside her knitted sweaters' pocket. Selphie smiled and moved aside so she could let her friend inside.

After entering the house, Yuffie made herself at home by dropping all the bags onto the floor and plopping onto the couch, one leg dangling over the arm while she put her headphones back on.

"I bought the doughnuts, milk, and the other stuff. Now, where is she?" Yuffie screamed out loud. Riku covered his ears as he picked up his novel, and moved to another corner, somehwere where Selphie wouldn't kick his face while jumping over him, somewhere where Yuffie wouldn't be screaming in his ear.

Riku could have taken a seat on the other couch, but it was appraently being occupied by Paine and Yuna, still playing Sudoku. He grabbed his furry pillow and chair, dragging them along behind him.

"Yuffie, take the headphones off!" Selphie poked her eager friend. Yuffie sat up with her eyes closed, waving her hands in the air.

"You want me TO WHAT?" Yuffie screamed once more. Riku, who was trying his best to concentrate on his book, growled.

"_YUFFIE! YUFFIE! YUFFIE!_" Selphie waved her hands urgently in the air, trying to get her friend's attention.

"You want me _TO WHAT_?"

"YUFFIE!"

"YOU WANT COOKIES? I DIDN'T BRING ANY!"

Riku, who was about to throw his book at the screaming girls in his living room, sighed before standing up from his comfortable spot, grabbing a nearby pillow from the couches, before proceeding to throw it at the screaming ninja and frantic brunette. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the screaming that continued. He sighed desperately before going back to his reading. Or at least tried to.

_"YUFFIE!"_

"NO, I DIDN'T BRING ANY MUFFINS!"

"YUFFIE!" Selphie began poking her friend in the stomach frantically, getting Yuffie's attention at the lightly painful feeling.

"WAIT!" Yuffie replied, smacking Selphie's hands away. She took out her blue headphones from her ears, and opened her eyes slightly.

"Oh hey, Selph! What's up?" Yuffie asked sweetly with a childish grin. Selphie smiled and grabbed the ninja's wrist, leading her to where her dear sister was. As soon as the girls disappeared into the hallway and were out of sight, Riku sighed in relief and began to read his novel, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Ohmygosh, Kairi! Your hair... it's so.. so spikey! Like Sora's!" Yuffie gasped, before tugging at one of Kairi's spikes. Kairi yelped as Yuffie tugged harder, Sora watching in the background while eating yet <em>another<em> cup of pudding. Selphie nodded, before she turned away and murrmured something under her breath.

Yuffie and Selphie sighed while circling Kairi like starving sharks, eyeing her carefully. Kairi continued to look at the wall, her face showing no emotion. Sora watched as his best friend sat depressingly, feeling guilt for not being able to help her through her breakup. He walked over to Kairi, and held out his pudding cup.

Kairi looked up to him, her lips curving up to a small smile as she shook her head. Sora smiled back, and walked over to where he was previously standing. After Selphie and Yuffie had finished circling the redhead, they had decided that it was _time_. Time for what? Kairi didn't bother asking. She knew it was something she wouldn't enjoy doing.

"Alright! Listen here-" Selphie began speaking gallantly, marching around the room with her heels making a clank sound for every step she took, before stopping when she noticed a certain brunette wasn't in the room. She turned around to face Paine and Yuna, who were still playing Sudoku.

Selphie glared at them, the two girls shrugging in response. Selphie sighed and turned her attention back to the three males who were standing in a horizontal line.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty <em>boys<em>," Selphie hissed at the three males in the line with a sting, "where the heck is our Panda-loving Sora?" She eyed each of the males oddly, trying to scare them into telling the truth. Riku turned away from her uncomfortable gaze, while his blonde friend Ventus looked towards the floor. Selphie took a step to her right, eyeing the orange-haired Wakka oddly. He coughed uncomfortably, before asking how she was doing.

She scoffed and walked back to her previous stpot.

"Alright, none of you boys-"

"_Men_, actually." Ventus corrected, nervously. Selphie raised her eyebrow.

"_Extremely attractive_ men." Riku pointed out. Then the males proceeded to pose for Selphie. Riku showing off his "Big Guns", Ventus doing the famous "Thinker" pose, while Wakka crossed his arms over his chest and smiled brightly. Yuna, who was secretly watching, giggled lightly at their poses, while Paine ignored the people in the room.

Selphie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I get it, I get it. You guys think your men, yeah, yeah. Big deal." Before the boys could protest, she continued.

"Alright, you stay here while I-"

"Hey, wi'mma back wiff morf woclate pwudding." The missing brunnette interrupted calmy. Selphie gasped, before running towards him, and pushing him towards his spot next to Wakka. The two greeted each other kindly.

"Okay, now that you are all here, I must say this in the nicest words in my vocabulary: I need all of you man whores to leave this building and not coming back until tomorrow afternoon. Do you guys understand or do I have to beat the fuck out of you guys again?" Selphie asked, taking off her high-heeled boot for them to understand the message.

Riku swallowed hard, Ventus blinked, Wakka continued to smile brightly, and Sora... it looked like he was staring at a butterfly outside. Yuna followed his gaze, before returning back to her Sudoku. Selphie looked at each one of them once more, before nodding and putting her boot back on. Yuna then stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it for the males.

Each male waved their farewells, excluding Sora, who ran back into the kitchen and grabbed another pudding cup filled with the chocolate goodness.

After watching the males climb into Riku's silver Toyota vehicle, Selphie climbed off of the couch, and jumped to her feet. She nodded in Yuna's direction, and dashed off into the kitchen. Yuna stood up, and walked towards the hallway.

"Yuffie, we're ready!"

* * *

><p>"So, um, what exactly do they do at these "sleep-overs?" Ventus asked his silver-haired friend, leaning towards the window.<p>

"Well, Selphie puts on those cliche and cheesy romance movies, you know, the usual. Then, coming from Yuffie, they get these Voodoo dolls, glue a person's face onto it, and start stabbing it." Riku replied once he stopped at a stop light.

Wakka burst out laughing at the thought of the voodo doll, while Ventus shook unpleasantly. Sora looked outside his window after he finished his last pudding cup (Riku had promised he'd drop by at a convinient store to buy more).

"I need another good laugh, tell us more, Roks!" Wakka laughed after coughing. Riku shrugged and continued to drive once the red light turned to a green.

"Well, after the voodoo things, the watch soap operas and whatnot. And after that, they stuff themself with ice cream, doughnuts, and other junk food while talking about their feelings." Riku replied to Wakka's previous request. All the males, excluding Sora, groaned after Riku's reply.

"Wow, that must be tortuous. Anything else?" Ventus asked once more. Riku thought about it, before replying.

"Yeah, a lot more. But I really don't want to talk about it; too painful." Sora turned around in his seat to face Riku.

"Riku, if you don't my asking, but how do you know all this stuff?" Riku's eyes widened at the thought of that painful and tortuous day in his life, one that scarred him for life.

"Buddy, let's just say that you should never try leaving a girl's side after they've broken up."

* * *

><p>The group of females each grabbed a gallon of ice cream, each a different flavor, and began digging into it. Kairi cuddled up against her lavender blanket while holding her precious bear in her hand.<p>

"So, like, I was dressed up in this really expensive dress, yeah? And, he called me an hour early before our date, telling me "Hey babe, can't make it tonight. Sorry babe." So I'm like "Sure babe. I'll just meet you tomorrow." And the next day, guess what happened?" Selphie asked with a mouthful of Strawberry flavored ice cream. The girls surrounding her all gasped out a "What happened next?", also with mouthfuls of ice cream. Kairi leaned closer to Selphie, indicating to go on.

The brunette sighed, before starting to cry once more. Yuffie reached into a brown, paper bag and grabbed a box of tissues. She passed it on in the circle until it reached Kairi. Selphie grabbed one of the tissues, thanked Kairi, and proceeded to blow her nose.

"You guys really wanna know?" Selphie asked, blowing her nose once more. Her female companions nodded, each wiping away a fake tear. Selphie nodded.

"T-tidus... Tidus _broke up_ with me!" Selphie whined before starting to cry all over again. Her friends began to cry along with her, each hugging each other for support. Kairi, Rikku, and Yuffie began passing around several boxes of tissues, along with doughnuts and small milk cartons. Each girl in the circle took one and thanked the three helpers.

"I hear ya, Selph-kins! I dated this real whore named Squall, and he was like, totally boring, and he just broke up without any emotion! Guys are just soo... urgh!" Kairi's sister let out a frusturated scream as she stabbed her voodoo doll with a pencil (Kairi had insisted that they don't do anything violent and that they use pencils).

All the girls grabbed their carefully sharpened pencils, and began to repeatedly stab the vulnerable dolls. Each girl let out a sigh of relief as soon they finished, grinning evilly. After sharing more breakup experiences, from Yuna's unforgettable moment to Rikku's humorous breakup, they decided that it was Kairi's turn to talk about her guy trouble.

"Alright, so it was on what, August? So me and Roxas decided that we should go on a date, and we did." Kairi explained, grabbing her silver spoon and dipping it into the bubblegum flavored tub of her frozen treat. She licked her spoon as everyone copied her actions and continued.

"So, while we were walking through the park, he decided to tell me that it was time." All the girls gasped at hearing the devasting news. Yuffie began handing around tissues once more, along with magazines and doughnuts. After a while, the girls decided that they wanted revenge on males for being "idiots and whatnot".

With that thought in mind, Kairi gallantly led the girls to Riku's private room, and began trashing it. Rikku un-did his bed, while Yuna and Paine began writing on his computer screen with green Sharpies, Yuffie jumping eagerly onto his desk, and using up all his hair products. Rinoa angerly stomped on all of his jackets, before pulling more clothes out of his closet.

Tifa, who was ripping up Riku's "Wall of Babes", hatched an idea.

"No girls, this isn't fair." Tifa stated without feeling. Each girl in the room turned to look at Tifa, giving her a confused expression. She smirked.

"It wouldn't be fair to Sora if we left his room unpolished, would it?" The girls all shared a smile as Rikku dashed towards Sora's room. Once all the girls arrived at Sora's bedroom, they decided that they didn't need to mess in his room; it was already messy. There were pudding cups everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. Ranging from Sora's bed, into his drawer, and in his closet.

"Hey, we still have Wakka's bedroom, you know." Selphie said with a slight smirk playing on her face. Her female friends shared smiles among each other, thinking of the many ways they could reck the Bliztball player's room. Before Selphie led them to Wakka's room, Kairi acknoledged her friends.

"You guys, thank you. I'm feeling a lot better now."

Selphie and Yuffie turned around, and smiled at their redheaded friend.

"What are girlfriends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>RLC: Sorry for the long wait and the crappyness of this chapter! *sweatdrop* You see, with the holidays, and my family coming over, I couldn't exactly plan the chapter out. And the lateness... My family from California came and well.. they like to use laptops and stuff. My older cousins used the laptop I had, and the little kiddies wanted to play Build-A-Bear on the house computer, while the pre-teens used my brother's laptop.<strong>

**Not to mention that my uncle thought it was a good idea to bring ROOSTERS and dump them in our backyard. I mean, who brings a bunch of roosters to the city? *imagines a rooster sticking their head out a car window while driving around The Strip* They wouldn't stop crying and stuff, at midnight they would decide to cry. -.-**

**Anyways, I apologize dearly for the chapter. In my opinion, it sucked. BADLY. You guys deserve to throw junk at me *angry reviewers throw tomatoes and other random stuff at RLC* I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I just kind of finished it off with a crappy ending. So Sorry!**

**And, well... Another reason for my lateness is because of... the Sirens TI of Las Vegas. I got distracted because every Friday and Saturday night, we'd go down to Treasure Island and watched the Pirate Show. I liked the older version a lot better than the new one. And instead of being "Family Friendly", it's a lot more "Adult Friendly". If you guys want, go to youtube and typed "Treasure Island Sirens TI of Las Vegas". The show is more entertaining if you view it personally, but whatever. (BE WARNED: ADULT THEMES INCLUDED)**

**One thing I'd like to talk about. Some of you guys put this on alert, yet you didn't review. Why? I don't bite! (beat me at Command Board on BBS, and well...) But really, I don't bite! I'm not complaining about the alert, but I _do_ want to hear feedback!**

**I would like to state that since I have school tomorrow, updates might be a little late, just a little. Not as late as this one, though! I can't guarantee anything! So um, thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot! I think I responded to everyone, and if I didn't, I'll make sure I respond this time!**

Norma: I'll respond to your review during lunch! Hope you had a fantastic Christmas (I finally got my 3DS, so we'll be able to do the StreetPass Mii Plaza!) and safe New Years :)

**PLEASE READ: I'm currently writing a story called La La La Love Song, which is a RokuShi. If you want read the summary and see if it catches your interest. :) (if you have any questions about the RokuShi story, feel free to PM me)**

**«Summary»**:"Yeah Vanitas, I'm doing okay. My friend is pregnant with your child and is about to give birth any second, Sora ate all of our food supply, we have no idea where we are, the blonde triplets went missing, and there are two total strangers in our backseat. I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking, jerk."

**Well, again, thank you for reading Chapter 1 of WHTM, and I hope you look forward to Chapter 2: _At Tifa's_ coming to you soon! If you have any questions, concerns, feel free to PM me and I'd be more than happy to reply :)**

**-R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es :3**

**P.S. If you spot any errors, please note them and I will fix them!**


	3. Chapter 2: At Tifa's

**W H A T H U R T S T H E M O S T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else but this plot. Period.**

**Summary: After a nasty breakup, Kairi has a breakdown. She decides that it is her goal to win Roxas back. But how can she achieve that goal when he is with another girl? A girl that is p e r f e c t for him. Things just got a whole lot harder.**

_**Inspired by the awesomeness that is Cascada.**_

**Chapter 2:** At Tifa's

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, nothing interesting…. The <em>Hunger Games _movie... Naw, sounds kinda lame… 'My hair solution!' I really don't need to read about that; my hair is already cute… What Justin Beiber got Selena for Christmas…? As cute as they are, my main focus is making Kairi sleep with someone apart from Roxy-kuns, so eh… Cody Simpson stealing Justin's spotlight? Eh, I've read better… There's nothing to read in this damn magazine!... Ohmygosh! Taylor's abs are... HAWT! Whooo, is it hot in here or what! _

"Selphie, do we have any clean _knives_?" Paine apatheticly called out from the kitchen.

_Here she goes again, trying to kill Brother and Tidus again. I mean sure, Tidus is like, smokin' hot, while Brother is… alright. But still, she doesn't mess with mah dirty blonde man! Oh, well, Tidus _was_ my man. _

"Well, do we?" Paine impatiently asked again.

_Maybe, if I ignore her, she'll go away… Nah, I wanna spare my life. Besides, I haven't married Taylor yet, so I really can't die yet. Plus, I'm too good looking to die...__That sexy wolf… Awhoo! Wow, that sucked. I probably shouldn't howl anymore._

"Yeah, right hand side drawer, underneath the counter!" Selphie shouted back. Paine thanked her… well, sort of, before continuing whatever she was doing.

_Heh, no prob. Hmm, Frenemies... _I _should be in that movie! I'd make a waaaaay better Bella Thorne. I'll admit her brother's cute, but he's not my type. Eh, whatevs… There's nothing interesting in here, except for all the half-naked male models in their swimming trunk glory. _

Selphie lazily threw Rinoa's cousin's special addition magazine onto the glass coffee table in the living room. She yawned, stretched, and stood up, hopping a bit to wake up her sore legs. She began walking towards the hallway, until she sneaked a peek at the magazine that remained in its place. She smiled and jumped back to her previous spot on the couch. She eyed the magazine with a wicked smile.

_Should I look at the pictures of the male models… or should I be the caring friend I am and look out for Kairi? Remember Selphie! You must choose wisely! Look at it this way: You can look at the sexy male models that are _only_ in their bathing trunks... Or you can help your friend out, and miss the chance to look at hot guys because Rinoa will be taking the magazine soon to give to her fourteen year old cousin... Choose wisely, Selph! Be the kind friend you are, or look at hot guys in bathing trunks..._

_Hmm, what to choose?_

* * *

><p>"Selphie, stop staring at the swimsuit models, and help me bake this cake… Please?" Yuna asked kindly from across the room. She turned around to face Selphie, holding a large spoon in one hand, while her other hand held a broken egg. Selphie looked up slowly from her magazine, looking as pissed off as ever. Yuna backed away in fear, holding the spoon in front of her for self-defense. Selphie sighed as she pretended to faint, making it quite obvious she was faking it when she first dusted off the floor before sitting on the floor slowly, squeaking when she saw a small amount of dust form next to her.<p>

Yuna sighed and threw away the egg that was previously on her palm. "Selphie, come on, just help me out?" Yuna huffed, blowing away a loose strand of hair from her shoulder. Selphie pouted childishly.

"Yuna, I have no idea on how to bake a cake." Yuna raised an eyebrow at Selphie's response.

"Well, can you at least sweep the floor? When was the last time you cleaned the kitchen?" Yuna asked, eyeing Selphie while swinging the spoon very lightly that no one would hardly notice. Selphie blushed and turned away from her brunette friend with the spoon. The spoon that held a weird beige liquid on it, and if Yuna swung the spoon ever so gently, the suspicious liquid could spill all over Selphie's expensive blouse, along with her designer jeans. Selphie stood still for a second, balancing the options out: getting her _fabulous_ outfit dirty for telling the truth if Yuna swung the suspicious spoon, or getting her outfit messy while cleaning.

She really didn't want to choose any of the options.

"Well the last time I swept the kitchen was…" Selphie turned away with a nervous look, before looking back at Yuna and the spoon with a nervous smile, twirling a piece of her caramel-like hair with her index finger, "… I haven't actually swept the kitchen. And I don't think I should start now. I mean, do you really expect me to sweep the floor with _these_ boots?" Selphie pointed downwards at her expensive pair of black knee-length Blowfish boots, accompanied by her candy cane striped foot warmers. Yuna's green and blue eyes seemed to glitter for a mili-second, before she shook her head and frowned slightly.

"Selphie, either you go sweep the floor, or wake up Kairi and the others while I finish this cake for Tifa." Yuna challenged, putting her hands on her hips. Selphie smiled and dashed towards Kairi's room. Yuna sighed and continued to make the cake she had promised Tifa.

_Damn, last night was a blast! Especially when we ruined Riku's room. Hah, the way Tifa tore up Riku's "Wall of Babes", the best part! Ooh, and how Paine spray-painted the F word on his wall, just 'cause she wanted to. Hah, poor Wakka. Heh… giggle._

Selphie snickered at the thought. After wrecking Wakka's room, the girls had decided that Riku's seemed clean, compared to how they wrecked Wakka's. So they began wrecking all over, Paine getting extreme and buying several cans of spray paint, from the colors black, to hot pink, to white.

Paine didn't exactly stay with the girls the entire time; she only stayed when Selphie had informed her that they were going to get revenge on the males for being such jerks. Paine had instantly agreed and helped wreck the room, spray-painting all over. Now, the way they wrecked Riku's room, it seemed to even out with how they wrecked Wakka's room. Let's just say, Wakka should never leave his room unlocked when the girls are emotional.

Selphie snorted once more, before running into the depressed redhead's room, finding all of her girlfriends fast asleep, ranging from Kairi's bed, walk-in closet, and on top of her dresser. And the looked so darn innocent in their sleep. Almost like Angels. And Selphie was about to ruin that innocent look in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>"Hahahah, that chick is <em>way<em> hotter than that chick, Riku! She has that hourglass figure, her eyes, and the long legs... Honk, just honk!" An eager Ventus cheered his best friend, kicking his seat from behind. The male driver nodded, and honked several times at the females walking by. Wakka burst out laughing, kicking Sora's seat from behind. Sora groaned as Wakka had accidentally missed the back of Sora's seat, and his foot had almost knocked the drink that Sora held in his hand. As soon as the females turned to look at the males, each male in the vehicle gave a flirty face before laughing out loud.

The boys, excluding Sora who was looking out the window, continued to flirt with the three girls outside. Ventus would repeatedly shout towards Riku to honk at the females, Riku would nod, and Wakka would continue to laugh out loud, continuously kicking Sora's seat from behind while holding his gut to contain his laughter. As soon as Wakka's laugh quieted down, Wakka put a hand on Riku's shoulder before talking in between laughs that seemed to die down every once in a while.

"Riku, honk one more time, ya?" The Blitzball player asked in a somewhat impatient manner. Riku nodded once more with a bright smile, and honked again at the females. The females giggled and winked back, waving their hands in the air, motioning for Riku to come to a halt. He came to a slow stop by the concrete sidewalk as the girls walked closer to the vehicle, giggling while doing so.

"So, do you females need a ride?"

* * *

><p><em>Hey Selph! Tidus again. I know you're really close friends with Riku and Wakka, so if you don't mind my asking, why are they flirting with a bunch of hookers? Not that I know them or anything, it's just that my cousin got married with a hooker a few weeks ago, and well… she has friends, and those friends have friends, and those girls happen to be friends with the friends of the hooker. Ventus, Wakka, and Riku seem a bit tipsy. I mean, they almost ran into an elderly lady while flirting with them! Please try to keep them under control! And another question, why did you kick them out for the day? I know you have your reasons, especially since Rikku left in a hurry yesterday and Yuna never came back, and I don't mind their company and all, but err, just wondering. Anyways, I left for Twilight Town early this morning, even leaving the boys in charge... Point is, I met Kairi's sister, Xion. I didn't get to meet her last time when I went to drop off the flowers for Kai... Xion seems really nice! I think I'd date her if she wasn't such a bookworm... Oh! I need to talk to you about something REALLY important! Please call bac-<em>

_Beep!_

* * *

><p>The girls that were previously sleeping, groaned. Each girl reached a hand up to their head, and held it as they slowly slumped their way into the kitchen, where Yuna and Paine were still baking the cake, adding the rest of the ingredients into a bowl. Paine looked as bored as… Well, she looked like she might explode from boredom at any second, while Yuna was humming a catchy tune to herself while mixing the ingredients inside a bowl with a whisk.<p>

Rikku, Rinoa, and Kairi each took a seat at the table, as Tifa and Selphie took a seat on the counter; the part of the counter that wasn't being used by the two girls baking. After much screaming, Yuffie ran into the kitchen, holding a brush and a pocket mirror.

"You think Riku will notice?" Yuffie asked, panicked. She directed everyone's attention to her hair that was sticking out in every possible direction. During the sleep-over, after Yuffie had used up all of Riku's hair products, she found a secret stach of more products. She, obviously, used up every last one of Riku's hair prodcuts.

Yuffie's hair looked just like _his_ hair, wild and untamed, sticking up in a swift direction. The girls each mumbled an "Err... No", "Not at all", or "…Whatever." Yuffie smiled as she tried brushing her hair, only to get the result of the brush sticking to her hair. She sighed and sat down by Selphie, yawning as she did so.

"So, what are we eating, Yunie?" The tired ninja asked lazily. Rikku looked at Yuffie with a shocked expression; more like an offended expression, if someone were to ask Kairi.

"Hey! Only I get to call Yunie 'Yunie!'" Rikku argued with a frown on her face. After much bickering from the hyperactive blonde to the talented ninja, Yuna finally decided to answer. "Well, for breakfast, Paine has decided to make pancakes." Yuna stated happily, continuing to hum the previous tune. Paine turned around and smirked at the girls. "I even added a _special _ingredient." The girls each responded with a gulp, except for Rikku, who was engaged in a battle with the hiccups.

And the morning continued. Paine had served the pancakes to the girls, and Kairi had to admit: they looked delicious. Kairi examined her stack of pancakes, thinking of how the syrup might actually be some kind of poisonus drink. After much examining (and sighing, coming from Paine), Kairi and the girls carefully bit into their pancakes.

There wasn't anything _odd_ in the pancakes _Paine_ had made, but Kairi could have sworn that there was something odd about the way the syrup tasted.

When Kairi had finished her pancakes, Rikku and Yuffie were engaged in a battle with the hiccups. The two would purposely try to hiccup louder than the other, and the winner would be crowned "Most Awesome." Kairi ignored the hiccuping girls, or at least tried to, as Rinoa and Kairi offered to wash the dishes.

After much hiccupping, (Yuffie had out-smarted Rikku) Rikku finally managed to say that it was one in the afternoon, and that the boys could be on their way. Selphie, along with Yuna and Rinoa, gasped dramatically. Paine rolled her eyes and mumbled something about how her life was slipping away. Rinoa ran into the hallway, leaving the girls in the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. About a minute later, Rinoa came back with a clean sheet of paper, and pen. She walked over to the counter, motioning for the other girls to come.

"Alright, like Rikku said, the boys will arrive any minute, so we gotta be careful. I'm gonna make a list of who's in charge of what, alright?" Rinoa asked the other females, each female nodded, and Rinoa continued. "Okay, Selphie, Yuffie, you two are the lookouts. Look out the window, and watch out for the boys. Alert us when you see Riku's vehicle."

"I'm gonna use my mega-awesome, super ninja powers!" Yuffie exclaimed, clutching her fist in her hand. Selphie nodded and copied her actions, though the other girls ignored her and continued.

"So Yuffie and Selphie are lookouts…" Rinoa muttered to herself while writing it down on the paper, "Yuna and Paine are baking; Tifa is helping them…" She wrote down what she previously said. Tifa stood up, grabbed an apron from one of the two closets in the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets. Yuna and Paine greeted Tifa before they left to continue their work.

"So that leaves Rikku, Kairi, and I. Well, I have to pick up some goods from the caterer across town, so Rikku; just sit still until I come back. And Kairi, please try not to break anything under emotional stress. Is everyone ready?" Rinoa asked everyone in the group, smiling when everyone was set to go along with her plans. After everyone had started their temporary jobs, Rinoa quickly dressed out of her PJs and into a spring dress, with white sandals to accompany her white purse.

After bidding farewell, she left and everyone was set to continue work. About an hour later, Selphie and Yuffie were still studying the people walking by outside their house, while Rikku tried to cheer Kairi up by telling her several Knock-Knock jokes. Each of her jokes failed in the end.

"Knock knock!" Rikku jumped on the couch eagerly. Kairi looked up at her with a sad look.

"Who's there?" Kairi mumbled.

"Orange!"

"Rikku, I've already heard this joke! Besides, you've already told me this joke for the twentieth time today!" Kairi whined childishly. Rikku plopped onto the seat next to the depressed redhead, patting her back gently. Paine, who was coincidentally passing by, noticed the two girls that looked like they were about to cry, and stopped in her tracks to give them advice.

"Kairi, I know this must sound really kind, coming from _me_, but please. Build a bridge," Paine motioned both her hands in a flat form, "and _get_._over_._it_!" She made two of her fingers make a "walking" motion across the palm of her hand. In response to Paine's 'kind' advice, Kairi sniffed. Rikku blinked. Twice. Paine frowned, "You're welcome." She continued to frown and stomped her way to wherever she was going. Rikku turned Kairi around to face her, and gave her a big bear hug, making the redhead squeak lightly.

"Heh, Paine could have said worse, right? But don't worry, Kai. She's just a big, big _meanie_! A big, _stupid_ meanie!" Rikku assured her friend, releasing her from the breath-taking (Kairi was sure that she stopped breathing when Rikku hugged her) bear hug. Kairi smiled weakly, before twirling a piece of her hair with her index finger, sighing lightly. And the day continued.

Paine, Yuna, and Tifa were baking another cake… Well, it was more like Tifa and Yuna were baking another cake. Paine was sitting on the kitchen counter, stabbing a piece of chicken she found in the fridge with a carefully sharpened butcher knife that she had unexpectingly found in one of the drawers. Tifa and Yuna had to make sure they were a good 5 to 10 feet away from Paine. Not that Paine cared.

Selphie and Yuffie would often warn the other girls that the males had arrived, when it was only their neighbor mowing the lawn while scratching his back (a scene the girls could possibly never erase). Rikku had run out of good jokes, so she was lazily playing Skydiving on the Wii Sports Resort. To say, it was the easiest game in the game, in Rikku's opinion. All she had to do was aim the controller down; she didn't even bother getting any points. She was already a level 1024, why should she even bother?

Kairi, on the other hand, was easily bothered by the fact that Rikku wasn't trying. So, when Rikku wasn't expecting anything, Kairi tried to snatch (Rikku was too lazy to wrap the strap around her wrist) the black Wii controller from Rikku's grasp, failing miserably as the blonde moved it further away. They fought for a bit, the girls tackling each other while Selphie recorded it on her phone. Soon, Kairi was the one that was playing happily while Rikku was watching intensely.

After watching Kairi receive another 100 points on Bowling, the two girls decided they wanted to play together. Rikku grabbed the other black control from the coffee table while Kairi chose the 'Cycling' game on the menu. After setting up the nonchuks to the Wii remote and choosing the Miis, the girls began peddling by moving the nonchuks and controls up and down. After winning for the umpteenth time, Rikku broke into her Happy Dance, while Kairi watched her inwardly, trying to copy the hyperactive blonde's actions. After about a minute of watching and trying, Selphie suddenly blurted out:

"The guys are here! Act natural!"

* * *

><p>The guys groaned, rubbing their temples gently as Riku pulled up onto the driveway. He took the key out of the ignition, and sighed. He looked into the mirror, and smiled at his male companions that continued to groan in pain.<p>

"Damn, those girls seriously know how to attack! I mean, the brunette tried to take my wallet!" Ventus groaned, wiping away the blood that fell from his nose with a towel. Wakka huffed from his left side of the vehicle, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"At least they didn't _take_ _your_ wallet!" Wakka argued, huffing. Lucky for Wakka, he didn't have anything important in his wallet (Wakka didn't carry items like his ID, debit cards, etc.; he only carried them when needed), except for the couple hundreds of munny he had.

Riku smiled at the thought of how a group of cute and innocent-looking females could attack so viciously. And he _liked_ vicious women. It made his list. _Very sexy_. Wakka huffed once more; trying not to smile at how hot the girls looked when they attacked them. Sora reached into his backpack, and offered Wakka one of his unopened chocolate pudding cups. Wakka smiled and took the pudding cup, also taking the plastic spoon Sora handed him.

"So, um, do I go inside the house or not?" Ventus asked, shifting in his seat. Riku turned to look at him with a serious look and replied, "I think you should wait outside, you never know if Kairi's in the room or not. If you want to continue breathing, I suggest you wait for me to bring you in, 'kay?" Ventus nodded, gulping while doing so. Riku nodded, and the males got out of the vehicle, stretching themselves off. Riku led the way, while Ventus sat down by the garage door, smiling as a ladybug made its way up his finger.

Riku, Wakka, and Sora walked up to the door of their house, Riku taking out his keys from his pocket, and inserting them into the keyhole. After twisting the key, he grabbed the doorknob and stepped into his living room, looking at the girls. Selphie was sitting on the couch in the far northwest side of the room, Yuffie was spinning around in circles while shouting "Corndog Doughnuts!" every three seconds, Rikku was, oddly, smelling a vase of flowers in the eastern corner, and Kairi was seated on the couch with Selphie, looking up at the ceiling.

Everything seemed pretty normal. But Riku wasn't convinced. The girls were hiding something, and he was about to find out. As soon as the thought came to his mind, Yuna, Tifa, and Paine came into the room with their aprons, smiling warmly at the males in the living room. Well, Paine was only scowling at the boys, but it was the closest she was ever going to get to smiling. Sora waved in their direction, and dashed towards the kitchen. Riku cocked an eyebrow, and smiled back at the girls. Well, he smiled back at Tifa and Yuna, who were now smiling suspiciously.

"Hey, girls." Riku replied to the girls, turning around to face Selphie, "Creature." Selphie scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out at the nickname Riku had given her since they first met. And then he turned to face Paine, "Paine." Said girl grunted, before literally ripping her apron apart, and taking her leave. Riku winced as Paine shut the door loudly, thinking that it would break apart at how hard she had slammed it.

"Hey Riku, you wanna help us with Tifa's cake?" Yuna asked sweetly, trying to hide her nervousness. If Riku and Wakka were to find out what the girls did the previous night, and that time was coming up real soon, both boys were probably going to kill her. If not, drop her in the middle of nowhere, and then kill her. Or drop her in the middle of nowhere, rape her, and _then_ kill her. Riku eyed her careful, Yuna doing her best to hide the nervousness that was emitting from her. She shared a nervous glance at Selphie, which Riku seemed to take notice of. The tension in the room grew as Riku kept his gaze on Yuna, Yuna trying to break the tension. After a while, Riku smiled. Wakka coughed uncomfortably and sat down next to Kairi.

"Sure. I'll help. But first," Riku motioned his head towards the hallway, "I'll need to change into some new clothes, ones that _don't_ have any blood stains on them." He calmly walked over to the hallway entrance, taking his time to make his way over to his room, which he left spotless before Selphie had rudely kicked him out. Now that he thought about it, why would _Selphie_, kick _Riku_ out of _his_ own house?

If anything, it should be the _opposite_.

Of course, he knew that the only reason Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, and Sora were staying in his house was because they needed a place to stay until they landed on their feet. Neither one of Riku's friends had decided to go to college (except for Wakka, but he dropped out when he was accidentally put in the girls dormitory for Blitzball college. He liked staying there, especially because the dorm was for females, but he really didn't like locking himself up when it was that time of month. Because girls can get really scary.), so Riku had offered them a place to stay.

Now that he thought about it, did Selphie even have the right to kick him out? It _was_ his house after all.

But he wasn't about to kick a girl out; that would definitely ruin his image by at least forty percent, and he needed to keep his ninety percent up; the other ten percent were the males on the island that despised him. He didn't think such people existed. But, soon, they'll realize how attractive and smart Riku is, and fill up his image to 100%.

The girls, on the other hand, were freaking out so much that it looked like their hair would fall out. Well, not Selphie. Her motto is: _I can never look too fabulous_. In Selphie's world, if she freaked out, her hair would frizz, and if her hair frizzes, she looks _un-fabulous_. And if she looked _un-fabulous_, then the world must have been coming to an end.

But that didn't stop her from being nervous. She was just as nervous as the others, but not the I'm-about-to-die-because-I-ruined-my-best-friend's-room-and-spray-painted-cuss-words-on-his-wall nervous. Nope, she wasn't nervous, she tried to convince herself, but when Riku's pissed-off-as-hell voice blasted through her ears, she felt herself flinch.

"What the… _HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!_"

Yuna's eyes widened as she hid behind Wakka for protection, who simply moved away from the shaking brunette. Selphie decided to "play cool", and twirled a piece of her hair with her index finger. As soon as Riku's voice rang through her ears, Kairi looked towards the hallway, her eyes widening in fear. What was she going to tell Riku? _Oh yeah, sorry about that Riku. My friends and I were pissed off, so we decided to wreck yours and Wakka's room for revenge. Please forgive us, even though we wrote on your computer screen with Sharpie, ripped up your jackets, threw away your Wall of Babes, spray painted cuss words on your walls and mirrors, and pretty much ruined your entire room. But face it, we're girls and we're adorable. _

Yeah, because Riku was going to buy that.

_Not._

Kairi sighed, and slouched back onto the couch. Riku soon appeared before her eyes, clutching a piece of wood in his hands. She hoped that the wood in his hands wasn't a part of his door, or else she'd be forced to fix his door, too.

"What the _hell_ happened to my room?" Riku furiously asked again, snapping the piece of wood in his hands into two pieces that fell onto the floor, leaving a small pile of dust to form.

"I just mo-mopped there…" Yuna stated nervously, trying not to make Riku even angrier than he already was. Apparently, her plan had taken a wrong turn, making Riku scream at the top of his lungs. Yuffie, who had started spinning in circles again, stopped and smiled in Riku's direction. After Riku's screaming dilemma, Selphie decided to finally answer his question.

"We wrecked it. You are welcome." Selphie answered numbly. She seemed to be very interested on the subject known as her fingernails- which Rikku had painted during the girl slumber-slash-getting-revenge-on-the-boys-sleepover. Riku cocked an eyebrow, his face going from a tomato red to deep velvet red. He looked at her angrily and sighed.

"Why… Why would you wreck my room?" Riku asked, still furious, but trying to keep his calm. If Selphie's answer was pointless and unreasonable, then he'd definitely go into rage. If her reason was like _Oh Riku. The only reason we wrecked your room was because we were bored and Yuffie suggested "Oh hey, Selph. Why don't we wreck Riku's room for the fun of it?" So we decided to wreck your room. But don't worry; we won't be paying for the expenses. So that, is good news._

Or possibly, _Riku, the girls and I did not wreck your room. Yuffie's ninja cousins came over to visit and we threw a huge party to celebrate Yuffie's hamster birthday. Not to mention that the neighbor's dog chased us around your room and ripped up all of your clothing and any other items. Riku, please don't worry; my make-up and hair products were safe from the rabid dog. Oh, and the dog peed on your bed sheets. _

Or even, _"Oh, the cops showed up and asked us to trash your room because you slept with their daughter and you broke up with her." _Then he'd reconsider it. Well, not really. He'd still be upset, no matter how hot the girl he slept with was.

Riku really hoped that the second option was very unlikely to happen. Besides, when did his neighbor decide to get a dog? Riku shrugged the thought off and continued to look at Selphie. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly and innocently. Her fake smile made him sick. Riku looked Selphie in the eye, well, he looked at her face. Or was trying to.

Her hair was covering up her nervouse face, and she had chosen the right day to wear her hair down instead of her usual "Doll" style. Selphie was rather calm in this type of situation. She seemed pretty occupied on her fingernails, but she smiled at him innocently with big, round eyes. Hah, innocent? Yeah right.

"Again, why would you wreck my room?" Riku repeated impatiently. Selphie shared a glance with the rest of the girls in the room. Each girl looked at Riku and copied Selphie's actions by smiling. Sora, who was rapidly eating a sandwich for the first time in four months, backed up until his back hit the wall, while Wakka stared intensely at the clock before breaking into a fit of laughter. The girls, along with Riku and Sora (who was already finished with his afternoon snack), turned to look at Wakka, who was wiping away a fake tear. After giving the orange-haired male odd looks, Selphie answered.

"We wrecked your room because males like you and Wakka suck." Selphie replied with her signature I'm-the-cutest-girl-in-the-world-and-I-would-never-hurt-a-fly-though-I've-made-you-and-Wakka-and-Tidus-kill-several-of-them grin. Riku's eyes twitched at the most unreasonable reply he has ever heard of. Other than the time when his seventh grade teacher gave him an F for his Heartless project. The teacher had said that there was no such thing as a "Heartless," and that she disliked things that "supposedly ate hearts."

Wakka, who was paying close attention to the conversation, took offense when Selphie had said that he sucked. Wakka didn't suck, did he? He didn't think so. Okay, so maybe he talked _too much _about Blitzball, hung out with Tidus more than he did with his other friends, didn't smoke like other "cool" guys did, and had orange hair. But hey, just because he had orange hair didn't mean he sucked, did it? On the bright side, Selphie had also said that Riku sucked, so at least he wasn't the only one. Wakka tried to smile brightly at the comment, but failed to do so.

"... Alright ladies and _Selphie_, please come with me so we can have a private talk. Wakka, you come too." Riku commanded the group of people standing in his living room. Selphie hesitated to stand up, but she followed Riku anyways. The rest of the group followed, except for Yuna, who was too busy worrying about the pile of wood that was in the living room.

As soon as Riku opened the door to his room, Selphie and Yuffie had both tried to make a run for it, whatever _it_ was, but unfortunately for them, Wakka was able to catch both of the running girls in his arm. Both arms. Riku thanked his buff friend before pushing each girl through the door to his bedroom. The girls stood in one corner while Wakka looked around in amazement, Riku frowning as he took a closer look at his precious room.

There was trash everywhere, cuss words written in every inch of his room (leaving the carpet alone, which was the only clean thing in his room), ripped up jeans and shirts, his laptop was nowhere to be found, and his _Wall of Babes _was torn into pieces that looked like it might have taken ages to rip up. It almost looked like confetti. His computer had been written on with Sharpie, most of his drawers looked like they were burned with a fire gun, and his personal shelf of books (his Playboy magazines were secretly hidden in the books) were torn.

There was lipstick print _everywhere_, and well, basically, the girls had trashed his room. His once silver-colored room that gleamed and shimmered (like the vampires in Twilight, as Riku and Selphie liked to call it) in the sunlight was gone. By the time he turned 35, the room would be a quarter to its original state. And Riku was only twenty-four. The thought of trying to fix his room scared him out of his pants.

Wakka waltzed into the room and sat down on Riku's torn up bed that looked like it had been through a fire, obvserbing a piece of ripped-up paper. He frowned and looked up at the girls. Riku gasped as he ran over to where his _Wall of Babes_ used to stand. He screamed in agony, clutching his head and falling onto his knees. Wakka laughed at Riku's actions while Yuffie copied Wakka. The two wiped away fake tears in unison and kept quiet.

Sora, who was coincedentally headed towards his room, had stopped by Riku's room. His jaw, too, dropped as he looked at the state of his best friend's room. Sora let out a low sigh as he dashed over to Riku's video game drawer, finding everything in there to be unharmed.

"Oh goodness, lucky for me that the games were unharmed!" Sora sighed dramatically, holding a hand to his beating heart. Kairi giggled at Sora's actions, while Riku rolled his eyes as he walked over to the window. The window had the "N" word written in graffiti, obviously Paine's work. He inspected it before unlocking the latch and lifting it up. Riku pushed the oceanic blue curtains aside, and let the breeze into the room. He narrowed his eyes towards the wall by where the girls were huddled, and gasped.

"My wall doesn't glitter anymore!" Riku cried. Selphie and Yuffie both shared a nervous glance before the two dashed out of the room. The finally got to make their escape to _it_. Thus leaving Kairi, Tifa, and Rikku alone in the room with Riku, Wakka, and Sora. Honestly, Kairi was a bit scared. Mostly becuase Riku was 'pissed off as hell', and because that was Sora's fourth sandwich for the day. And when Sora eats too much... _bad_ things happen.

"Man, tough luck, ya? Hah, I'll let you room in with me if you want. No worries, man." Wakka laughed, before dusting off his pants and standing up from the badly burned bed. He left the room with Riku, Sora, and the girls following in his steps. Yuna nervously glanced at Kairi, trying to tell her that they were screwed. Kairi nodded slowly, her eyes showing worry. Both girls walked a bit faster until they were both at Wakka's side. Said male stopped walking once he was in front of his door, wiping away another fake tear that was accompanied by a light chuckle. He grasped the doorknob, and slowly turned it. For Yuna and Kairi, it felt like centuries until Wakka finally stepped into his room. His jaw dropped, a slight gasp escaping his lips. He scanned his room slowly, taking his time to memorize the state of his once-woman-proof room. He turned to face the girls and sighed.

"… I'm not even going to bother." Wakka announced after a long period of silence, raising both hands in a surrendering stance. He dashed out of his room until he was out of sight. Yuffie, who had hid in the bathroom from Wakka, watched as said male ran out into the backyard, and began to scream cuss words at the sky.

This really wasn't his day. First, he's been kicked out of his house. Well, Riku's house. Second, Tidus didn't have Netflix, so Wakka couldn't watch his favorite movie, In The Life of Blitzball. Third, one of the hookers Riku picked up stole his wallet, which he really didn't care about. Yet he was still upset that it was stolen. And lastly, his room had been destroyed by a group of _innocent_ woman.

He now had a reason to not trust woman in the house for more than twelve hours.

What really caught his mind was the thought of Yuna trashing his room. Innocent little Yuna wouldn't help the girls trash his room, would she? Yuna wouldn't even hurt a fly! Wakka just really couldn't imagine the idea of Yuna, the girl that would never hurt a fly, helping the girls in the house trash his house.

He let the thought escape his mind, and the orange-haired male continued to scream at the sky.

Riku, who had walked to his room with the girls trailing behind him, turned to look at the girls before looking at his once glimmering wall. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I need some time alone... Oh! That reminds me..." Riku ran over to his walk-in closet, where he dug through a few piles of clothes (that surprisingly were unharmed, even after the girls had ruined his entire room and closet) before bringing out a dark, heavy hat. Or mask. Or shield. It seemed like the three mentioned, in Kairi's point of view.

The girls nodded as Kairi was the first to leave the room. Sora left the room as well after Rikku hopped out into the hallway, Riku following behind the girls. As soon as the group reached the living room, Riku ran over to the door before calling out Ventus' name. Tifa and Rikku instantly shielded Kairi after Ventus appeared at the door.

"Here." Riku quickly handed, more like shoved, the mask into Ventus' arms. Ventus looked at it carefully before frowning in Riku's direction.

"Darth Vader? Really, Riku?"

"It's the best I could find! Now take it or beat it." Riku challenged. Ventus sighed before slowly putting the mask over his head. The weight of the mask made with stumble a bit, but he finally made his way inside the house. Tifa and Rikku began snickering at Ven's appearance, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Aw, shuddup. I'm not that bad looking, am I?" Ventus asked. He was about to take the mask off until Riku slapped it back on. Ven let out a low sigh before plopping onto the couch, turning on the television with the remote. Kairi, after pushing the laughing girls aside, sat next to Ventus and greeted him. He greeted her back before the two turned to watch the television. Everyone continued to watch television, until they heard Sora scream.

The group hastily ran over to the brunette's room, to find Sora screaming at a garbage can full of empty pudding cups.

"What did you guys do to my room!" Sora exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. Riku and Ventus looked around the room to find it spotless. Clean and organized, just like any other room they've been in. They really didn't see the problem. Kairi had almost forgotten that during their sleep-over, Rinoa had felt so guilty for her actions that she decided to clean up Sora's room.

_Guess Rinoa might had misplaced something...?_ Kairi thought. Sora frowned in their direction. He kicked the garbage can that contained all of his pudding cups, making said cups fall to the ground. He smiled.

"There! _Now_ my room is all nice and clean!"

The group sweat dropped before leaving Sora's room and returning to their television. And so the day went on.

* * *

><p>Nothing. Not a word.<p>

Kairi had been used to Ventus mentioning his twin brother in a conversation, but in Kairi's case, Ventus was awfully quiet. Well, not that he was loud or anything, but he always (not purposely) referred to Roxas in some sort of way. Either in texting, talking, or pointing at pictures. It was usually the second option, though. For the day, Tifa had invited the group to Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar-slash-nightclub, for a party that someone was hosting. The group had agreed to go (Selphie had forced everyone to go, or else they'd suffer by watching several hours of the Shopping Channel), and were currently getting ready.

Ventus was showering (he had bought some clothes from his house since his brother forgot to pay the water bills and he really didn't want to shower at Vincent's place) in Sora's room (the only clean room in the house (apart from the girls' rooms, mostly because Selphie didn't want anyone using her conditioner), excluding the pudding cups that were scattered on the floor), while Sora, Wakka, and Selphie were dressing in their separate rooms. Yuffie and the other girls had left to their own homes, while Rinoa came back to grab her PJs. Kairi had just finished dressing up in her midnight black flowing dress. To make sure Kairi looked a lot more attractive that she could hook up with any man at the club, Selphie had forced Kairi into the dress that if you kneeled down, you could look up Kairi's dress and get quite a view.

Kairi really didn't like the dress –she hated it– but this was _Selphie_ she was talking about. Selphie, the girl that can rock any type of outfit. Selphie, the shopaholic. Selphie, the girl no one can say "No" to. Selphie, Kairi's _best_ _friend_. Kairi really couldn't argue with Selphie when it came to clothes, make-up and men.

She had no other choice but to take the dress and wait for the others to finish.

So there she was, sitting on the black leather sofa while listening to Selphie scream her small head off. Riku had used one of Selphie's special hair brushes, and Selphie just so happened to find a strand of his silver hair. Riku, who was finishing his shower (Kairi hoped he was about to finish; he had spent at least 2 hours in the shower already), was screaming back at Selphie, claiming that he had only used her hair brush for very important hair reasons only.

_Can they ever stop fighting?_ Kairi mumbled quietly to herself. A few seconds later, Ventus had appeared by the hallway entrance (wearing his Darth Vader hat, of course). Kairi mumbled a weak "Hey" as she sighed and rested her head against the arm of the sofa. Ventus sighed before greeting her and sitting to her right.

"Kairi, are you bored?" Ventus asked after a short period of silence.

Kairi would have thought she made her bored-ness quiet obvious. She would sigh every fifteen seconds, look up at the clock that hung by the door, roll her eyes, and inspect her fingernails that Selphie had manicured. Kairi had even said that she was bored. She couldn't have made it any more obvious.

"No Ventus. I'm having the time of my life by waiting for my friend to come out of the shower so she can rip Riku's head off." Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed again. Ventus smirked and tossed her the television remote, which she caught in her hands.

"Alright then. Why don't we watch television?"

"No thanks. There's a cartoon marathon going on and I really don't want to watch it."

"How about a game like Paper Rock Scissors or Knock-Knock jokes?"

"I don't like knock-knock jokes anymore; Rikku has officially made me hate them."

"... Darn."

Awkward silence.

"You know who is so fat that when they ran away, they had to use all four sides of the milk cartoon to display their picture?" Ventus smirked slightly, waiting for his red-headed friend to response.

"..." He took it as a sign to continue.

"... Yo mamma." Ventus let out a low laugh, but stopped when he noticed that his friend was never going to answer. "... Heheh, no offense. Sorry. Just trying to stir a conversation."

"Yeah, yeah." Kairi mumbled, throwing her phone in the area between her and Ven. Said male sighed and leaned back. The girl really didn't like anything! He narrowed his eyes in her direction, examining her face. She looked so fragile. Her face was a bit pale, and it looked like she had tears in her eyes, just waiting to be released. Kairi had look so depressed that it looked like she would actually make dogs cry.

For once, Ventus actually thought that he should storm out of the house and beat the pulp out of his brother. Kairi looked so depressed that her sadness was almost contagious. Ventus actually felt like crying. Luckily for him, the bundle of hyperactive-ness known as Selphie, burst into the room with her glittering yellow dress.

"Hey party poopers!" Selphie gleamed, strutting her way into the room with her five inch heels clanking on the tiled floor. Kairi continued to zone out, while Ventus waved his hand towards Selphie. Said female waved back and sat in between Ventus and Kairi. The three sat in uncomfortable silence, excluding for the times when Selphie would poke Kairi's side, and run her hands through Ven's chocobo-resembling hair. His hair was just as soft as a chocobo's feather.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tututuu... I miss you... I need you... teelala..." Selphie began to sing. The two other persons in the room remained silent, listening to Selphie sing horribly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You guys suck." Selphie stated after at least two minutes of silence. She stood up, dusted off her dress, and began to walk away into the kitchen, until Riku's booming voice rang throughout the house.

"Selphie, don't you go giving me the silent treatment! I have every right to use your hair brushes!"

Selphie growled, stomping her feet angrily against the floor, "Shut up Riku! I don't care if you thought your hair was falling out; you will not use my hair brushes ever again!"

"Oh but I will! This is my house, and since it's my house, I have every right to use your brush! In fact, I think I'll use it right now!"

Selphie gasped dramatically, "Oh _hell_ no!" With that said, the brunette dashed towards the room in such a hurry, that the two other persons in the living room could have sworn that they heard Riku and Sora pleading for help.

'_Well, at least I know Riku's out of the shower.__'_ Kairi thought to herself, letting a small smile creep upon her face.

This was going to be one of the longest nights in Kairi's life.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful starry night on the islands of Destiny Islands. It was slightly warm outside; not too cold nor too hot. There was a slight breeze, and everything seemed just fine. The group had (finally) arrived at Seventh Heaven at about eight p.m. and Selphie was bouncing in her seat from excitement. Before Selphie had showered, she had made a list of all the things she would do once she arrived. Kairi had looked it over, and she hardly approved any of the things mentioned. Except for one thing on the list: Kick Roxas' bloody ass.<p>

Now _that_ was something Kairi was looking forward to.

Well, sort of. She still hadn't forgiven Roxas – she was probably going to hold it against him for the rest of her life– but she really didn't want to witness him getting injured by the destructive force known as Selphie Tilmitt. That girl can hit. _Real hard_.

The group scattered their way into the bar-slash-club, each parting ways. The second Kairi entered the bar, she was blinded by light. There were multiple lights shining everywhere, and a large amount of people were dancing horribly on the dance floor. Men were drinking with their friends, while a small percentage of the females in the club stood in a corner with their friends. There were beer cans scattered on the floor, along with tickets and wrappers and other items. The music was booming, and as Kairi neared the dance floor, it only seemed to get louder. After watching several people almost trip by her, Kairi, being the shy-defenseless girl she was, hastily dashed back towards the entrance by herself. Ventus had offered to dance with her earlier, but she rejected him politely. Soon, everyone else had gone to have their fun, while Kairi walked around the club like a lost puppy. Some females gave her weird looks, while the males sent winks in her directions. If Roxas had been there with her, he would have scared them off with his ferocious look-at-her-and-I'll-kill-you look, before giving them the finger and taking Kairi to some where less crowded.

Too bad he wasn't there with her.

She took a deep breath, and continued walking past the dancing adults, holding her arms to her chest. Honestly, she was scared. Beyond scared. She had never been to a club, experienced a hangover, did any drugs, or anything. She was squeaky clean. All the people in club, in her eyes, looked quite "not-so-clean". They were all mostly drunk–beyond drunk– and looked like they were going to experience a terrifying hangover in the morning. Not that Kairi cared about their hangover.

What she was mostly concerned about was the fact that the males sent her winks, purred in her direction, or would try to touch her (she avoided all the men, which she found surprising. Roxas would be likely to punch them in the stomach, kick him in the groin, and give them the finger). To her luck, she found Riku sitting at the bar, talking to Tifa. She was about to walk towards him, until a blonde female with a slutty looking orange dress came up to him, and the two walked off. Kairi sighed.

'_So much for protection,'_Kairi thought depressingly. She sighed once more, tugged the bottom of her dress before slowly making her way towards the bar. Tifa, who was drinking from a beer can, looked up and smiled at Kairi.

"Oh, hey Kai! How's it going?" Kairi leaned on her palm, her elbow sliding slightly against the marble counter. She sighed.

"Hi Tifs. I'm fine, I guess. I tried telling Selphie that I didn't want to come, mostly because I don't have any "experience" or anything, but she just waved me off. Plus, there are a whole bunch of creeps here. Some guy tried to _touch_ me." Kairi replied to the tall brunette. Kairi wanted to head back home. Badly. A club where people were drunk and tried to grope you was definitely not a place for a sweet, girl next door person like Kairi.

"I'd tell Terra to take you back home, but I'm under strict orders from Selphie to keep you here. She says that you'll have the time of your life, and that you won't be leaving Seventh Heaven without a male stranger taking you back to his place." Tifa leaned against the counter, copying Kairi's actions. Kairi sighed and hit her head against the counter.

"Yeah, because I enjoy random strangers groping me. I call that 'having the time of my life'." Kairi muttered with sarcasm in her tone. Tifa laughed and shared a small smile with the frightened red-head.

"That's Selphie's definition of having fun. What's yours?" Tifa asked shyly. Kairi tapped her chin, using her other hand to tap the counter.

"Um, I like to shower and stay clean, swimming and playing tennis, and... um... I like to play video games, even though I'm not very talented at playing them." Kairi replied to Tifa's question, a small smile plastered on her face. Tifa stood up, and grabbed a beer bottle from behind the counter. She raised it in the air, questioning Kairi. Said female shook her head, and leaned back against the black marble counter. Tifa placed the second bottle back on its shelf, and opened hers. After a while of talking about random stuff like how they were going to play Tennis together in a week, or how they liked their hair done, a male with jet black hair sticking up everywhere walked up to the bar and took the empty seat next to Kairi. She examined him Kairi, because she was sure that she recognized him.

He had the strangest yellow eyes she had ever seen (mostly because no one on the island had yellow eyes), and he wore a strong cologne. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was un-tucked, with the first three buttons loose, while the other buttons were buttoned. He wore dark jeans, which Kairi could have sworn were skinny jeans. Mostly because of the way they stuck to his body. And he was wearing sneakers. That was what you called "fancy". Kairi snorted mentally, and continued her mental inspection. He looked quite handsome, honestly. But he looked like the kind that just wanted to get laid.

Kairi wasn't interested in men of that nature.

"My, don't you look lovely tonight?" The unknown male spoke directly at Kairi, leaning towards her with an evil smirk on his face. She scrunched her nose in disgust, and pushed him away. "Back off. I'm not interested in men like you, jerk." Kairi snorted. She crossed her arms over chest and looked away from him. His smirk grew wider. "Aw, that really hurts my feelings! I should let you know that I am very interested in women like you, and I would like to get to know you better. I'll start. My name is Vanitas. As in Vanitas Fair. And yours?" He rested his hand against the palm of his hand, leaning in slightly towards Kairi. The female snorted once more and whipped her head around in a different direction, trying her best to not look into the hypnotizing golden eyes that belonged to 'Vanitas'.

Roxas was the only one with the hypnotizing eyes, so she had no idea why Vanitas had this effect on her. Was it love at first sight? Probably not. But Kairi had to admit; there was something mysterious about him. As if he was hiding a deep, dark secret.

"Hey, girl with the huge tits, two Margaritas!" Vanitas yelled towards Tifa. Tifa scoffed at the nickname he had called her, before preparing their drinks. Kairi had tried to convince Vanitas that she didn't drink, until a man with a beard and glasses walked up to Tifa, announcing that it was time that the cake should be passed around to the guests. "Follow me," Vanitas didn't think twice and grabbed Kairi's wrist, leading her to wherever he was going. Kairi would have fought back, but the last time she did, she ended up in tears. She wasn't going down that road again.

Vanitas had led Kairi into a large room with a balcony. There were several seats and tables decorated with red and white table cloths, along with matching plates, cups, and napkins. In the middle of the room, there was a large table with a fancy-looking cake that stood about three feet tall (Kairi had never actually seen a cake that tall, so she assumed that there were several guests attending). The room was mostly filled with people drinking, talking, and dancing, and somehow Vanitas was able to get past the group of people without having any difficulty. Kairi would have lost her way if she weren't with Vanitas. After finally reaching the table in the middle of the room, Tifa and the man from before had announced that the cake was being passed around. Vanitas had left Kairi, claiming that he had to use the men's room.

Kairi didn't mind though. The night seemed decent, except for when she first arrived at the bar. But after a while, she noticed it. The hair. It resembled a chocobo; all soft and silky. When he turned around– Kairi was sure that he didn't see her staring at him–, her assumption was correct. But it wasn't Ventus, the person who she thought it was. Kairi's eyes widened, and she now felt the urge to run up to him and beat the pulp out of him.

"Roxas?"

* * *

><p><strong>(122/2012: Listening to **_**Energy**_** by **_**HIGH and MIGHT COLORS**_**. Love it! It's 3:36 PM, and as I type this, I'm now listening to **_**Roku Tousei no Yoru**_** by **_**AIMER**_** for the ending theme song of ****No. 6. ****It changed to **_**Stronger**_** by **_**Ai ft. Miliyah Kato**_**) **

**(1/23/2012: It's so cloudy outside! It's about the third day that the weather has been like this. I've pre-order FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 at GameStop! Currently on the music list: **_**This Is Love**_** by **_**Miliyah Kato**_**)**

**(1/26/2012: The sky is pink-ish blue-ish purple-ish. It looks so pretty! **_**I Go Crazy Because Of You**_** by **_**T-ara**_**)**

**(1/28/2012: Go listen to **_**Because of You**_** by **_**AFTER SCHOOL**_**)**

**(1/31/2012: I finally got my copy of FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 with Serah's alternative outfit and Genji bow!)**

**I'm SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! **

**RLC: Konnichiwa, RoxasLuvsCookies here! Sorry for the late update, but the internet has been down and life gets in the way.**

**And a reviewer also noticed Ventus' appearance! I've got some explaining to do: Kairi never made any contact with Ven during Girlfriends; so technically, Kairi hasn't seen Ventus, and if she made contact with him, she'd beat him to a pulp. (Especially since Ven looks like Rox). If you look at the previous chapter, after all the males left, Yuna walked over to the hallway and called out for Yuffie (Yuffs was in the room with Kairi, you know, for Ven's protection). So, if I confused anyone, I really didn't mean to! *nervous laugh* Anyways, thoughts on this chapter... It sucked. Just like the other one. A bit lengthy, I know. I went back and re-read this... and it seems so childish now. It seems childish, doesn't it? I wouldn't be mad if you agreed, because it does! -.- If you guys have any concerns, questions, or just want to talk (I'm quite easy to talk to), then just PM me and I'll make sure to reply! :) I also cleaned up Girlfriends, so I'll clean this up later (or tomorrow; its 10:19 p.m. here and even though it is Saturday, I sleep early. Not that I think about it, this doc. looks a lot longer. it's about 10,656 and even if I edit it, it comes out all scrunched up together online.). Also, if you guys find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix them! (I just kind of finished it off quickly, sorry about that.)**

**Review replies: **

**Chino: Thanks! I'll try to update faster (blame my step-dad), and since I already have a new schedule that saves me time, I'll (try to) have new chapter up every week. Hopefully, if the schedule works. Thank you and I hope you look forward to more! :) **

**(I apologize if I didn't respond to your review, but I had to study for exams) **

**Reviews are lovely. They're like cotton candy (weird comparison O.o); sweet and fluffy. Most of the time :P**

**Again, thank you to those who read ****Chapter 2:**_**At Tifa's**_**, and I hope you look forward to ****Chapter 3:**_**Selphie Day**_**, coming to you soon! **

**-R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es :3**


End file.
